


A Change in Me

by marinechita



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Confession, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinechita/pseuds/marinechita
Summary: One day, Kazama Jin realized, the feelings for his favorite "Big boobs" is not the way it used to be. Either that or you could say that he somehow became indifferent towards them. Instead of thinking about boobs and casually talking about them like he used to, he caught himself looking at the body of his friend and teammate, Tsukamoto Tsukushi.





	A Change in Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing a fan fiction. I reckon Days doesn't have many fic about this two so I wrote it!. It is actually a very cliche plot orz. I'm sorry if there is any grammatical or spelling mistakes. English is not my native language ;-;

One day, Kazama Jin realized, the feelings for his favorite "Big boobs" is not the way it used to be. Either that or you could say that he somehow became indifferent towards them.   
Since puberty hit him at the age of 15, like the other boys, he always had an interest in a girl with big breast. Not that the flat ones are not good, but he liked the feeling of softness and warmth when the they were pressed against his body. The sensation he rarely experiences after his mother left him. 

However, that was all before he met Tsukamoto Tsukushi.

They met the first day that he came to this town. Coincidentally, He helped poor Tsukamoto from the bully and was sure that they would go their different way afterwards. He hadn't expected the boy to become this important, a pillar of his determination, and a significance in his life. 

Tsukamoto isn't like the other boys or girls he had met. His character is rarely found, straightforward, yet timid. He always tries his best in everything, whether how good or bad the outcome is. No matter what people say to him, he seemed to absorb it and thought about it as a compliment. Happy from the tiniest little thing. 

He is pure, too pure, as the matter of fact. 

The moment Tsukamoto turned up at the match in the middle of the storm, telling he had to come just because a mere promise, saying sorry and ready to go back when Kazama unconsciously yelled from worry. He smiled and told him that he had fun playing soccer with him.  
The moment Tsukamoto fell into his lap after the 100th lap of running in order to get in the same soccer club, saying sweet things like how Tsukamoto will wear the shoes he gave him only when they are playing soccer together.  
The moment he met his mother and took the courage to talk to her because he knew that Tsukamoto was with him. Moments in the match they had played together. Thousands of memories he made with the boy during the past year.

Those moments have been the most precious to him yet. 

Back to the issue at hand. Instead of thinking about boobs and casually talking about them like he used to, he caught himself looking at the body of the little boy, Tsukamoto, and wondered how that white pinkish skin would feel like under his hands, how his nipples would taste like whe----  
'No No No No. There must be something wrong with me' He tried to free himself from these risqué thoughts by practicing and running more than usual, which gave him a questioning stare from his senpais and teammates. 

'Dammit, It is hard to concentrate like this' He has to get these thoughts out of his head before the next match. Maybe he is just sexually frustrated, but that can't be, because when he thinks about doing it with those girls, he just can't get it up. And it's not like he like other guys either. He needs to know the answer and he isn't the one who would do things around the bush. He runs away from the usual jogging track and back at the part where he would find the boy running.   
'There he is' He runs closer and closer to the distance where the boy could finally spot him. When the boy sees Kazama running towards him, he waves and smiles "Ah! Kazama-kunnnn"  
.  
.  
The sight strikes him like lightning.  
This smile.  
The very smile he has seen before, countless of time.  
This fuzzy feelings.   
'Is this Love? The famous "love"? '

Of course, he has never experienced it before so he wouldn't know. But somehow, his instinct tells him that this is love."Do you need something from me?, Kazama k---" Before Tsukamoto could finish his sentence, he got hugged.   
"K-Kazama kun Are you okay?" He is surprised by the sudden action but carefully hugs back. Now he worries that something has happened. "What's wrong?"

"Do you want to come to my place today? " Kazama blurts out with a serious face (which is very red). "There is something that I would like to talk to you about."  
'Oh my God!  
.  
.  
Is this the well known Sleep-over-at-friend invitation???'   
Tsukamoto that has never have a real friend in his entire life (except Sayu-chan) conceives the topic with swelling excitement.  
"Oh! Sure! Tomorrow is weekends anyways! I'd love to! but I have to tell my mom first. Wait a minute, Okay?" He gives Kazama a giddly smile then brings a phone out to type a text. Kazama thought his heart was literally going to pop out for a second.  
"She said Okay! Have Fun! hehe. Oh, I have to go back home and prepare my stuff! See you later, Kazama-kun!" Tsukamoto starts to run the opposite way but he is caught by the wrist.   
"No, you don't have to. You can use mine. Let's go." Kazama then drags the confused little Tsukamoto along to his apartment.

 

"We are here" The taller boy stops at the small living space and climbs the stairs to the second floor. When they got in to the room, he suggests that they take a shower first and talk afterwards.  
Kazama took a shower first. He gave Tsukamoto his shirt, pants, and the spare necessities that he have. "Kazama-kun… I think your shirt is too big for me." the boy says while walking out of the bath room. 

Another beautiful sight. God has smiled upon him twice today. Tsukamoto comes out while wearing and pulling the over-sized shirt with a pouty face. Water drops from his face and body where it hasn't been wiped. The pants is shorter. Kazama can easily see Tsukamoto's white slim thighs and a slightly toned calves from running .  
'How can one be this cute (and sexy)?!' He gaped.  
"Uhm, Kazama-kun?"   
"Can I see your breast? Tsukushi!" Kazama thought that there would be no point to be hesitant about it. The words come out as half-shouting.  
.  
.  
.  
"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?!!!!?" 

Kazama already predicted the response and continue begging. "Please let me! I have my own reasons! Just a little bit is enough!" Little Tsukamoto doesn't understand or the having slightest idea what his friend is trying to do. But, 'Well… Kazama-kun is my precious friend! He is troubled by something.. I usually am a burden but now there is a thing that I can do for him. So let's do it!'

"O-Okay.." Embarrassed, He slowly pulls the shirt up and reveal the two cute little pinkish nipples. Shocked by invisible electricity, Kazama comes closer and carefully examines body in front of him. 'Tsukushi's breast is not big, but why do they turn me on?!' 

"C-Can I touch it?" Kazama looks up at Tsukamoto, who is now tomato red.   
"Un.." Tsukamoto says, not looking him in the eyes.  
Kazama starts to grope and fondle the area around the nipple softly by his thumbs and index fingers. He then moves closer toward the pinkish nipple and licks it, earning a louder moan from the boy. 

"Hngn haa K-Kazama-Ku n.." 

As if a string of doubt in his body snap, he pushes Tsukamoto down on the bed and hovers over him. Confused by his friend actions, the smaller boy calls out to him "Kazama- kun?"

"I love you."  
"Huh?"  
"I love you, Tsukushi" lifting his head up to meet the boy's eyes.   
Now, he is ready.

"I was confused with myself, about my feelings for you. I've never felt anything like this before and.. and I thought it was something else. I am not the reckless guy I used to be anymore and that is because of you, Tsukushi. It is because I met you."   
Tsukamoto eyes' widened, astonished by what his friend said for a second. He then softens down and mutters something that Kazama couldn't quite catch. 

"…too"

"What did you say?"  
"Me too, Kazama-kun."   
Now the one who is having a startled expression is the bigger boy. "I feel the same way as you. I didn't know what this feeling is called either… So this is love, huh." He finishes up the sentence with a big bright smile.

"R-Really?"  
"Yes, Kazama-kun!"   
"……….."  
"Fuuuaaahhhhhhhh " Kazama lets out the breath that he didn't know he had been holding and plopped himself besides the small boy "Are you a-alright?! Kazama-kun?" Tsukamoto put himself up in a sitting position and bends over to see Kazama to let himself got hugged and pushed down again. "So… we're boyfriend now huh" Kazama smiles the usual mischievous smile and Tsukamoto knows that his (boy)friend has his worries sorted out. "Ah! Oh Y-yess!! I t-think.."

Kazama smiles and smooches his new boyfriend on the lips. For little Tsukamoto, it is his first kiss. Kazama looks at the very cute astonished expression with adoring eyes and leans in for another. This one is long, but soft and passionate. Consumed by astounding feeling of first kiss, Tsukamoto lets small moans out. His eyes became droopy and his face flushes a beautiful shade of coral. Kazama uses this chance to slip in his tongue and entwines it with the boy's. 

Tsukamoto tastes like fruit-flavored toothpaste and something sweet. Though taken by surprise, Tsukamoto moves his tongue in response. Kazama pulls apart and then maneuvers downwards while planting kisses on Tsukamoto nape, collarbone, and breast. He sucks around the area and delicately licks the protruding pinkish ruche. Tsukamoto arches up against Kazama's tongue, protesting for his boyfriend to stop due to the overwhelming pleasure.   
'He is so cute.' Kazama thinks to himself.   
"It's hard to stop now isn't it." He grins and continue kissing down to the hem of the pants, passing through the boy's pearly ribs and belly. His name, Kazama, had been called thousands and thousands of time now by whole crowd cheering his name on the field. It is a good feeling, of course, but it is almost nothing compared to this. When this captivating little boy, Tsukamoto Tsukushi, under him, calling his name.  
"Kazama-kun." Tsukamoto pants, his skin red from being kissed all over. "I-I want to make you feel good too…" 

Kazama is pretty sure that if this were a cartoon, he would now have a major nosebleed. 

"Then, let's feel good together, shall we?" He picks up Tsukamoto in a sitting position then Kazama put his legs across each side of Tsukamoto's body so that they face each other. He pulls down Tsukamato pants. There reveals a small but harden pinkish member. As expected, Tsukamoto doesn't have his pubic hair yet. 'Maybe he's a late bloomer?'   
"Kaza-ma Kun!!, What are you- hnng!?" Tsukamoto didn't get to finish his sentence when Kazama touches it, moving his hands up and down rhythmically. 

"You're very cute, Tsukushi. Everything about you is cute, even here." Kazama continue stroking. He speaks into Tsukamoto ear and nibble it softly. "Touch mine too…"

Coming back to his senses, Tsukamoto uses his hand to touch his boyfriend hard member through the fabric, then brings it out. Kazama's is nothing like Tsukamoto's. His member is big and there are pubes growing around the area. Kazama's breath hitches from the touch and pants a little when the smaller boy starts moving his hand. "L-Like this?"   
"Yeah. Like that." He smiles. They both become dizzy as they are stroking each other. The pants and the moans mingle and grow heavier. "Come closer." Kazama scoops the boy nearer until their member touch. Kazama uses his large hands to cover both and move it the same way as before. Kazama looks up at Tsukamoto. The rosy blushing boy is closing his eyes, mouth slightly gaping to let the voice out. The composition in the scene in front of him is so perfect it seems unreal.

"Kazama-kun, I feel w-weird. I'm gonna.. I'm!! " The boy says.   
"It's okay. You can cum." he bites Tsukamoto ear. Tsukamoto lets out loud moans and shudders, with his eyes half open. He plopped his head on Kazama shoulder. They were like that for a moment when the boy suddenly popped himself up. "Oh! You are not done yet, aren't you? Let-Let me help!!"   
"It's okay, Tsukushi." he smiles from the absolute adorableness from Tsukamoto. "Now, be a good boy and lie down." Though Puzzled, Tsukamoto lies down obediently. Kazama poises himself over the boy lower middle and uses the semen and saliva on his fingers to loosen Tsukamoto. He plays with the entrance a little and slips one finger in.  
"Hnngn!" Tsukamoto cries out.   
"Does it hurt? Please endure it a little bit." He moves his finger in and out and tries to find a men's sweet spot. He did his research before this, after all, and found out that two men can actually do it together.   
"Hnnngh ahh Kazama-Kun! There.. you.. can't…"

'So it is here..' He pressed his finger on the spot little further above the entrance. He earns a high pitch moan from a small boy again and start moving steadily. He slides another finger in. He wants to make sure that it is wide enough for him to enter easily and painlessly for Tsukamoto as much as possible.  
'I think this is enough..' Kazama pulls his fingers out and stands up to find a condom that he snatched it from the sex education period (out of mere curiosity). 

"Wh- Why do you have that?" Tsukamoto asked.

"I snatched it from school sex-ed period. Am I great? hehe " he grins widely but stops when he sees a sudden drop on Tsukamoto face. "What's the matter?"

"Who- Who are you going to use that with?" Kazama could have sworn he saw cat ears drooping down, the way when they are disappointed, sticking out from the boy's head.

'Thank you, Fate, God, or whoever you are. Thank you for blessing me with this too-cute-too-pure-for-a-human-being guy!' 

"Kazama-kun?" Kazama hovers over Tsukamoto, rains kisses on him constantly, looks up and says, 

"You, Baka tsuku" 

Tsukamoto finally, ultimately, realized. 'How can I not read the situation?!!?' He feels like he could die from embarrassment that the only thing he can let out is "Oh.."   
"Pfffttt Hahahaha. You are cute, very cute Tsukamoto. Now… Can- Can I?"   
"Yes…" pouting a little, he responds. Kazama then grabs the condom and put it on. Pretty clumsily since it is his first time, but he put it on eventually.  
After positioning himself, Kazama eases into the boy opening. He carefully put the tip in and slowly pushes his hip deeper. 

"Ouch! It hurts.." tears swell from Tsukamoto eyes as he speaks.  
Kazama, worries about his boyfriend, quickly asks ",Do you want me to pull out? Are you okay?!"   
"J-Just a little bit. B-but, it's fine. You can move now.."  
"Okay.." Kazama moves his hip up and down with utmost care. Afraid that the small boy under him would break if he put on too much force. He finally have someone whom he truly cares and cares for him at last. He is afraid, actually, of being alone again. Kazama must be lost in his thought for quite a time when he felt tiny hand on his cheek.   
"Are you alright? Kazama-Kun?" Tsukamoto looks at him with sheer concern in his eyes. "No, I mean, I am alright." He gives him the usual reassuring grin. 'I don't have to worry about those kind of things anymore huh.'

'Since he is here with me.'

"Oh then that's good..Uhm …If you want..you can move a bit faster now…be- because! I'm okay now.." he smiles the usual Tsukamoto smile. 

Triggered, Kazama accelerated his pace, thrusting inside and outside. The room is filled with the sound of skin meeting another, and wet noises. The resonance of moans, pants, and groans together, in sync. One husky and one a little high-pitched. Kazama place kisses all over the small trembling boy. Marking hickeys on the boy's nape. How Tsukamoto is going to deal with this later, nobody knows yet. He doesn't even realize that Kazama is marking him. After he is done with the neck, He inches himself down to the two nipples that is sticking up. He licks and fondles it. Somehow, they feel so right in his hands. Kazama continues this routine for a while until he almost reach his limit.   
"I'm almost…" he groans on Tsukamoto's petite mouth. "Bring out your tongue more." Tsukamoto abide, lacing their tongue together hungrily. Whilst kissing and moving, he uses his right hand to stroke the smaller boy's shaft. As the result of experiencing too much pleasure at the same time, Tsukamoto reaches the climax first, crying out Kazama name.

"Oy! D-Don't squeeze! T-Too tight! I'm almost---Tsukushi!" Kazama follows and soon flooded with outburst of euphoria. He thrust in a few more time, intoxicate in the sensation until it starts to slowly fade.   
"How are you feeling? Does it hurt anywhere?"   
"I'm okay.." Tsukamoto closes his eyelids from the exhaustion. Kazama then lies down beside him, facing his boyfriend. Tsukamoto turns over and did the same thing, tucking Kazama's shirt ans says,

"I love you, Kazama-kun…" and trail off, falling asleep. Kazama wonders if he had been too hard Tsukamoto despite his first time. He smiles, adore this little boy in his arms so much to what extent, he himself doesn't know. 

"I love you too, Tsukushi."

He leans in closer to kiss Tsukamoto's forehead and put his arms over the boy in a cuddling position. Drowsiness washes over him, He didn't get much sleep this last three days after all. 

He is now at peace since he has his problem solved and since he knows that Tsukamoto is going to be with him from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: taytytayy  
> twitter: marinetechi  
> Feel free to follow and let me know what you think about this fic!   
> ありがとうごさいます ขอบคุณค่ะ・:*(〃∇〃人)*:・


End file.
